The Secret of My Brother
by Chris's Adorer
Summary: Every time Wyatt looks into his brother's eyes, there is something familiar. Full summary inside. Just read and it's my first story here. There could be more if you accept.


**The Secret of My Brother**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. If I did, certainly more Wyatt/Chris moments in S7 and S8!**  
**

**Summary:** Every time Wyatt looks at his baby brother, more specific into his green eyes, he knows there's something he's missing. Yet he can't figure it out as his parents keep silent. So he tries to find it out on his own, but is it really worth it?

_A SHORT TIME AFTER CHRIS' BIRTH/DEATH_

Two persons stood in a door to a room where two little babies were sleeping peacefully. Nothing could disturb their peace, yet their mother was in an emotional turmoil. She didn't know how to act to anything around her, but she had to. Their father was also shattered to his core but tried to go on, anyway.

"You can't deny what happened. You never can," a male voice insisted tiredly. He looked at his sleeping sons and smiled.

"I can try," a female voice whispered. "I don't want them to know about what could have been. History can't repeat itself, can it? I don't want to …"

"What if they ask? Wyatt would regonize his baby brother as he got to know him as an adult."

"He can't remember him," she continued crying.

"He would. Plus, he saw him getting hurt and …" Here he stopped, because he couldn't face the truth. Not now, not ever.

"Please let us try. If they ever ask, we'll tell them about it. Please!"

"Okay," he whispered. His eyes were still glued to his boys, but more on his youngest son. The boy he lost and gained on the same day.

The woman looked at her husband. As he'd told about her baby's death, she was in denial but it was real. The pain reminded her of losing Prue, yet it was ten times worse. She couldn't live with that knowledge.

The man looked at his wife and didn't know how to help her. Even if he couldn't help himself. The death of his baby boy, done by his old mentor, and not able to save him had shattered him. He felt betrayed and lost. What he'd done before would hunt him for good.

_EIGHT YEARS LATER_

The years had passed by so quickly that many photos showed now the happiness of two young boys and their even more proudly parents. Now the boys were in school with a year difference, but they also attended Magic School, mostly for a day or two weekly. It depended on their parents.

Wyatt and Chris were close as their brotherly link was growing steadily and they shared everything. Well, most of it, because some things just belonged to the older boy and others to the younger one. Still, nothing could come between them, not even demons and school jerks. Besides, Wyatt was protecting his little brother with such a fierce that anyone was proud of him. Plus, he watched over him like a hawk.

Piper and Leo were still together, yet the parents had their own lives but watched over their children anytime. The eldest Charmed One had sold her club and opened her own restaurant where she could cook now more recipes but it was well-balanced – for her kids. After several encounters with the Elders Leo had taken the fall from the grace and had become a mortal, again. He'd watched over the kids when his wife couldn't, yet through Paige he'd worked later as the headmaster of Magic School.

After the ultimate battle the family had come to peace and so the younger sisters had had their own families. At least, Piper and Leo had only stayed at the Manor and had educated their boys – with their magic and knowledge. Still, the kids had their own heads.

Wyatt, now at ten, felt drawn to the attic and he knew it had something to do with his baby brother who was now eight. Still, the brat followed him anywhere. So now.

"Wy, why are you standing in front of the attic? You know we're not allowed in there!" Chris said behind his brother, afraid of his Mom now.

"I know, but I need to find something out. Which is in the attic and it has to do with you."

"Me? You're kidding me, right?" But his big brother shook his head. "Oh. Why's that?"

"Your eyes. Everything around you. I can't remember." The blond went with his hand through his hair. "It's every time I look at you."

"Should we ask Mom and Dad?"

"No, I need to figure it out myself. Promise me, do not tell them about this! It's my secret and now yours. Please, Chris, promise!"

Chris looked up at this. He could see Wyatt was desperate. "Okay," he whispered. "But if they find out, I don't know you. Deal?"

Wyatt laughed openly. This was his little brother good for. Making him laugh and happy. And vice versa. "Deal. How about we play now? Tomorrow we're at Magic School – with Dad."

"Cool. With our powers?"

"But only if we don't break anything, clear?"

The little brunette nodded eagerly and ran down the stairs to the conservatory, his favorite playing place. With his telekinesis he made himself room – to practise his powers. His older brother joined him soon and so their afternoon went by until their parents came home.

After dinner all four played together but the boys tried to annoy their powers by using their powers, yet it didn't work as they could see right through their little tricks. What made them sulk.

"Boys, how often have we told you not to use your powers for this? That's personal gain," Leo scolded amused.

"But that's not personal gain," Wyatt contradicted quickly. "It's not for me or Chris, only for you both. Nothing for us. Definitely not. Scout's honor!"

Piper snickered at her eldest boy's explanation. "If you say so, but think about it, Wy!" She could see how her boy swallowed hard. "Those little 'uses' were mostly for you both. To help you win."

"Are there consequences?" Chris asked afraid. For a moment he could feel three sets of eyes on him. "What?" he now asked confused.

"Nothing," Leo replied quickly. The father regained his composure by clearing his throat. "Anyway, if you won't have consequences, you stop this now, okay? Maybe the Elders will be nice to you!"

The boys looked at each other but then reluctantly nodded, fearing the Elders now. However, it had been a long day and the younger son tried hard to suppress a yawn. Unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed by his parents and brother. But he had to try to stay open up – still.

"Come on, Chris. Up to bed," Piper said and stood up, grabbing her baby boy and was ready to bring him there. "You'll speak with Wyatt while I'll bring our little sunshine to bed. They're hiding something."

"Okay. Good night, Chrissie," Leo said, kissing his son on the forehead before turning to his eldest. "So Wy, what's up?"

The blond followed with his eyes his younger brother. He sighed. "There's nothing, Dad. Really, I swear. No need to worry."

The father raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I should believe you, but something tells me you're only trying to distract me with this."

Wyatt smiled. "If you think so, but hey. Let's play a bit more before Mom returns, shall we?"

Leo sighed. His son wasn't as good at lying as his younger brother, yet he seemed to learn. He knew his sons played together many pranks if only to annoy them. But now? Did he have a choice? Definitely not, so he did as asked.

_MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS_

The mother tried to bring her baby boy into a bed but he refused. "Come on, peanut. We both know you are tired, so stop fighting please!"

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Chris asked tiredly and leaned onto his Mom's chest.

"Only if you sleep after that." She kissed him on his head lovingly. "What is it you want to know, peanut?"

"Well, don't be mad but why does everyone look at me like I'm a ghost? No offense, but I can feel it."

Piper only held him tighter and let silent tears fall on his brown hair. She'd feared this question. "You're not a ghost, believe me. You're very much alive and we love you so much, because you're the apple of our eye." Another kiss. "Don't worry so much. You're just a kid."

"Okay, Mommy. Later you'll tell me, right?"

"Sure, but only when you're old enough to understand, okay baby?" He nodded against her. "And now sleep. I can see that and don't argue!"

Chris smiled and obeyed. He fell asleep as his mother gently removed him from her top and laid his head back on the pillow where he soundly slept.

Piper kissed him a last time and caressed his head lovingly before she turned and joined her other men back in the conservatory where they played still.

_'DREAM OF ME'_

Not quite an hour later Wyatt also was ready to fall asleep in sitting. He blinked several times, to fight his sleep, yet he failed. A few words came only out, "Not tired, no bed."

Leo signaled his wife that he'd bring him upstairs now. Smiling he grabbed his son, "Yeah, I can see that. Still, you're going now. Chris misses you right now. All alone."

"Demon?"

"Yeah, he needs you for his protection. So we go!" Leo changed his son's position and kissed his wife quickly before going to the boys' nursery where his younger son was already sleeping. He smiled and tucked his older son in. "Good night, Wy."

"Night Daddy. Love ya." Saying those words and the boy was asleep.

Another smile. "Love you too, son. I look after your brother once more and then you both are alone. Sleep well." He kissed him on his head lovingly. Then he walked to his baby boy and memories welled up he'd rather forget. For good. "Oh my boy. I love you so much."

"Daddy?" the brunette asked sleepily. "What's up with you?"

Leo tried hard to suppress his upcoming tears but he managed. "There isn't anything, son. Don't worry so much. You're too young for that." He kissed him on his head. "Sleep well, my baby boy."

"G'night, Daddy. Sweet dreams."

The father watched him turn in bed and saw how his leg came out. He smiled amused and put it back before standing up and closing the door. "Good night, boys. Sleep well," he whispered. Carefully it closed and the man walked back to his wife.

Silence ruled the boys' room for a while. Out of one bed hung an arm and a leg and the bed's owner slept on his stomach. In the other one its owner tossed and was confused. Pictures came, only they didn't make sense in his young mind.

_IN WYATT'S DREAM_

_He was a baby and a stranger was looking onto him. His forcefield was up, meaning he couldn't trust him, yet there was something familiar about this stranger. _

_"Even you'll trust me. One day," he'd said. _

_The stranger was around more after that incident and he'd often heard the name 'Chris'. Now the name of his baby brother and this was the first thing what confused him. How could that be? Still, when no one was looking, the stranger, 'Chris', came close by, yet not too close. My forcefield. _

_More and more he got used to his presence, though the words 'Chris' was saying sometimes he couldn't understand. Still, there was something familiar but to get him trust wasn't easy. Yet some words stayed in his young mind. _

_"By God, if I can't save you, I'll stop you." _

_Then many evil beings were always after him and so strange men came. They saw in him their reborn leader. Being hit by some strange light he didn't like his family anymore and those strange men took him. Yet it was not his family who saved him. It was 'Chris' and he began to trust him. Fully. _

_Later Mom got pregnant and he was told he'd be a big brother then and that he'd have to protect his soon baby brother. 'Chris' now often played with him and they became really close. Like brothers. They spent now a lot of time together. _

_A last time he saw this 'Chris' was when he protected him from this other man, Dad's friend. Yet 'Chris' was here and then he fell, being hurt by Dad's friend and Dad came. He was taken. _

_"No!"_

_END OF WYATT'S DREAM_

"No!" Wyatt shouted in reality and woke with that his baby brother up who ran to him and shook him immediately. A while later their parents followed.

"Wy, what happened? What was your dream about?" Chris asked bewildered and leaned onto his brother, hoping to bring him back.

"Chris, Wyatt, what's going on? Everything okay?" Leo asked afraid while his wife didn't know what to do. Both wanted to help their sons, yet they'd learned some time ago the boys could solve problems on their own.

"Wyatt," Chris called again, crying softly as his older brother didn't react. "Come on, Wy. Talk to me," he begged, choking on his tears.

On robot Wyatt took his baby brother in a tight embrace and cried with him for a while. "I'm sorry, Chris," he apologized. "For waking you up and scaring you."

"It's okay. You did the same when I was little." The blond smiled and the brunette turned to their parents. "I think you can leave now. We have everything under control."

Briefly Piper and Leo looked at each other before going to each child and kissing them on their heads. They walked back to the door and looked once back at their children before going back to their own bedroom. On their own, the parents worried and feared for the worst.

Back in the boys' room, Chris laid his head on his brother's chest and said bluntly, "Now that Mom and Dad are gone, you can tell me what you dreamed about, because you were scared to death."

Wyatt stroke over his brother's hair and kissed him briefly. "But only if you remain silent about what I have to say and if it stays between us. Nothing to anyone. Promise?"

"Okay. And now spill!"

Wyatt laughed now. "Please never change, Chris. You're the best thing ever happened to me. Okay, but it may sound weird. I've dreamed about a man who was here before you were born and he was named 'Chris' too. In the end he got hurt saving me but what happened with him after that I don't know. Yet."

Chris looked up at this. His mind came to a conclusion what made him actually afraid. So he stuttered nervously, "Maybe … maybe this is why everybody is staring at me. Like … like I'm a ghost or something, you know."

"Are you sure you're not imaging this?" The younger boy shook his head to confirm. "Alright, since when are you feeling it? Long or just recently?"

"I guess, it's been my whole life, because my mind had registered the word 'again' from several adults' mouth. Almost everyone in our family, except the cousins." Chris looked at his big brother and waited for his reaction.

Wyatt remained silent for a while but then an idea hit him. "How about we'll try to go into the attic tomorrow and find out what secret there is? I know the attic is the key – to find this out."

"If there's a time, we'd be alone here once, then tell me, please! When Mom leaves, Dad comes. It's as if we're under supervision 24/7. No chance!"

"Point taken. I promise we'll find a way. Besides, Dad's always correcting his papers after he returns from work. So, there's a chance, believe me. The only thing is that we'll have to be very quiet, so that we wouldn't be caught."

As an answer Chris only rolled his eyes and decided to use Wyatt now as his pillow. And he was already lying in Wyatt's bed, so no need to return in his own one. It looked like his older brother didn't seem to mind. So he just made himself comfortable and fell asleep within seconds.

Wyatt really liked it when his baby brother slept on his chest. It had a calming effect on him. Like always. Only a few minutes later the older boy was asleep as well.

_THE NEXT DAY_

As the boys returned home the other day, a surprise was waiting for them. It was good Wyatt and Chris went into the same school, yet in different grades but it made it easier for Wyatt to watch over Chris. Now as they came home to the Manor, the brothers were greeted with cookies and a very familiar face.

"Grandpa!" Chris shouted excitedly and ran to Victor Bennett immediately, flunging his arms around the man's neck.

"Whoa, son! Careful," Victor said. He was happy of how much his grandsons loved him. "And Wyatt, how are you?"

"Fine, but why are you here? I don't understand," Wyatt exclaimed confused, yet he loved the time whenever they were with him. Either here or at his home, so he grinned at Victor.

"Well, your mother called me to watch over you today as she had to go earlier to her restaurant. Your father had also come by as he'd wanted to stay longer at Magic School. You don't like me here, do you?" the old man asked afraid.

"No, we do, but it's just confusing. That's all," the older boy said smiling.

"Okay, how about we'll play now and eat those cookies your Mom had baked." The boys nodded eagerly. "And then I want to know what's bothering you two!"

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other horrified, full knowing their plan was ruined but both hoped they could trick him. The boys used their best weapon, puppy dog eyes while Victor's mind flashed back to the talk he'd had with his daughter and son-in-law.

_FLASHBACK_

_After a getting a rather cryptic and frantic call from Piper, the grandfather had hurried over to the house. To his utter shock Leo was standing there as well when he entered. "What?" he just stated bewildered. _

_"Well," Piper began nervously and looked at her father. "We've called you here, because we're afraid that the boys might have found out about the other Chris." _

_"How's that?" Victor asked shocked. _

_"We think, Wyatt's still having memories as he remembers him," Leo explained sadly. His voice choked on unshed tears. "We thought you could bring them to talk with us. Open up." _

_"What if they refuse to play with? I mean, the boys do love to play tricks on me." _

_"We know, but they're more relaxed around you than us. Maybe you can achieve that," Leo assured. _

_"I'll try my best." He sighed. "What you're doing this afternoon?" _

_"Leo stays at Magic School. Papers and his calming area," Piper offered. "While I'll go to the restaurant. As well papers but also orders, meals, you know." _

_"Okay, I'll stay. Shall I call you when it's done?" _

_"No, we'll return home in the evening. Only later as usual," Leo said. "Bye Victor and good luck!" And he was gone through a door which vanished instantly. _

_Piper kissed her father. "Bye Dad. Good luck!" She hurried through the front door before tears would fall. _

_Victor sighed. He saw the plates of cookies in the kitchen which he put in bowls and waited for his grandsons to come home from school. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Now all three men were in the kitchen where Victor now studied the young boys closely. By the looks on their faces, he could see they were upset about something. He sighed. "Boys, tell me what's going on? I promise it'd only stay between us, okay?"

"Grandpa, it's not that we'd love to," Chris said very confidently. "But I think that's something we, as brothers, will have to find out. Don't pressure us, please."

"It's true," Wyatt confirmed and continued. "We really would love to, but it concerns mainly the both of us."

Looking at those two and their trust in each other made the grandfather swallow hard. But he knew what they were referring to and it was time to let them know that. So, he, out of nowhere, grabbed his youngest grandson and held him so tightly, he nearly suffocated the boy.

"Grandpa! I need to breath. You're squishing me," Chris protested vehemently. He was even more confused now and turned to his older brother for help but he looked like he'd found out. "Wy?"

Wyatt stepped back afraid as he came to a terrified conclusion. "No, that can't be. It isn't right. It isn't fair. No!" He walked back and was met with legs. Looking up he saw two worried faces. The ones of his parents. "How?"

"Buddy, we're your parents. We know things when you try to hide those," Leo said, hugging his eldest briefly. The father took his youngest from his father-in-law and turned to his wife. "Piper?"

Piper knelt down and hugged him too. Then she looked at him carefully. "Wyatt, baby, what do you remember? Remember of big Chris? I know you still do."

Chris turned confused to his Daddy and saw tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks. "Daddy, you okay?" he asked shyly and leaned onto him.

Leo kissed his baby boy on the head lovingly and said, "I'm okay, champ. Don't you worry. Just listen to what we'll have to say and explain, okay?" He let Chris stay where he was and sat down.

Victor and Piper followed while the woman sat her son on a chair and repeated her question, "What do you remember, Wy? Tell us. We won't shout. Just tell us in your own words."

Wyatt looked down ashamed before gazing at each family member around him. "Could you answer me one question first?" All nodded confused. "Would the same happen also to our Chris? I mean, history could repeat itself."

"Could," Leo cut in knowingly. "But it isn't set in stone. With every decision we make, the future can change. It also depends on you both and your relationship."

"And you," Chris interjected smiling. All turned to him shocked. "I mean, you still raise us and we're still in the education circle, normal and magical."

"Smart ass," Piper laughed and ruffled Chris' hair over the table. "When did you get so clever, peanut?"

"Mhm, maybe in school and when? No idea, but hey. Since birth?"

All smirked at him while he grinned sheepishly at everyone before Wyatt cleared his throat and turned all attention back to him. "Sorry," came the chorus of apologies from everyone.

The blond laughed slightly. "Nah, it's okay. That's what little brothers are for." The boys high fived over the table. "Anyway," he began seriously. "I remember as he stepped in I was just a baby and didn't like him. He spoke to me sometimes, but things I couldn't understand. Though, I admit, some words he'd spoken remained. When no one was around, he was different. His looks were sad, fearful and somehow melancholy."

"How do you know that?" Leo asked stunned and kissed Chris on his head. He noticed smiling how he was slowly falling asleep.

"I don't know," Wyatt said, rubbing his head. "Maybe … maybe our brotherly bond before I know. Besides, I always thought he looked familiar." He grinned at his baby brother who did the same. "Now I know why."

Piper smiled. "You know that he looks like me." She sighed and looked at Leo and her Dad. "This is something we're always guilty of," she whispered and felt her Dad's slightly squeeze in her hand. "Thanks Dad."

"Indeed," Wyatt continued, ignoring the byplay between his mother and grandfather. "After some strange men took me, 'Chris' rescued me and I began to trust him. Finally. Now, when none was around, he'd talked more openly and called me 'Wy'. I so loved it when he'd told me his big secrets."

"Wait," Victor cut in. "Does that mean you knew more than anyone else in the past? At least, in the nights?" In disbelief he stared at the other two adults and smiled as Chris yawned.

"You shouldn't forget, Grandpa, I was just a child, a baby. Never mind, after this there are only little things I remember. When he'd played with me and Mom told me, I was going to be a big brother. Then when we celebrated at Magic School and the last one when he'd tried to save me, got hurt and Dad came." He cried by now. "And the next thing is that we were at the hospital and aunt Phoebe told me, the baby in Daddy's arms is my little brother."

"Oh baby," the mother said and hugged her eldest son tightly. "Is everything okay now, Wy?"

"Well, if you ask this way," he stuttered crying and took one look at his sleeping baby brother. "Let me know what happened to the other Chris, please. All I know is that everyone was really sad after Chris' birth. Please Mom, tell me!"

Three shocked adults looked at each other and didn't know what to say. Memories came back and all gazed sadly at the sleeping boy. The father shook his head, because he didn't want to relive his worst day in life – ever. The mother felt similar and the grandfather was reminded of the day he lost Prue. Yet the pain was still the same and Victor could see that his daughter and son-in-law couldn't speak about it. Still.

"Wyatt, listen," Victor said sadly. "If we reveal it to you, don't blame yourself. Promise me!" The boy nodded, wiping his tears away. "I know, this isn't what Chris would have wanted."

A curious look followed but he agreed nodding. "Tell me, Grandpa! I need to know this if I want to make sure my baby brother stays … alive."

"Okay, but again: Don't blame yourself." He swallowed hard and looked at his grandson. "Well, the other Chris … died at the same day this Chris was born. It's complicated, boy. The other Chris and your Chris are the same person. You have to understand this, okay?"

Again a nod, but now it became too much for Wyatt. He was exhausted and sobbed. So much that his mother took him an embrace and tried to soothe him. Later he was led by her to his bed and laid down. His eyes watched how their father did the same with his baby brother. His savior? As their parents left the room, Wyatt was left alone with his thoughts.

_'Why did he do that?'_ he thought. _'I'm the big brother here. I should be the one who protects him, not the other way around! No matter what.'_ He still sobbed quietly but only one question remained. _'Why?'  
_

_BROTHERS AT ANY TIME_

It was early in the morning. Wyatt quietly packed his things as he couldn't sleep through the night, because what had been revealed to him had occupied him. The best way to save his little brother was to leave. It was good that Chris had a deep sleep and so the older boy made very quietly his way out of the Manor.

Hours later Piper was the first to wake up. Cheerfully she slapped her husband on the arm and woke him up with that. "Morning honey." She kissed him fully. "Can you wake the boys and Dad, please? Thanks baby."

Leo groggily came up, kissed her and walked out of the room. Politely he knocked at the guest room and waited for a signal Victor had heard. A groan was all he needed and made his way to the boys' bedroom. Smiling he walked to his youngest son.

"Come on, Chris. Rise and shine!" He kissed him on the head. "I'm going to wake Wyatt."

"Mhm," Chris mumbled sleepily.

Turning around the father now faced an empty bed and no things of Wyatt. Before his brain clicked, he shouted already, "PIPER! WYATT'S GONE!"

Immediately running feet could be heard and Chris sat up in his bed. Looking around, he saw, indeed, no sign of his older brother and three shocked faces of his parents and grandfather. While they concentrated on him, he climbed out of the bed and made himself ready for the day.

"What?" Piper asked stunned.

"He's gone and I have no idea where to." Leo shook his head and stared at his youngest who looked at them with hope. "It's going to be okay, sport. I promise."

The boy nodded while his mother didn't know what to do. Her eldest was gone and her brain called to her, to react finally. "We should search for him! I mean, he couldn't have come far. Unless … he orbed."

_'Great,'_ Chris thought. _'Now my breakfast says bye bye.'_

_'Sorry,'_ came an instant reply. The boy jumped slightly.

_'Wyatt?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'What's this?'_ A pause. _'Come back, please. Mom and Dad are really worried. So is Grandpa and so am I.'_

Silence followed, long before, _'It's better this way.'_

Chris sighed. Looking up he saw three concerned and hopeful faces as if he knew where his big brother was. Another sigh and the boy crossed his arms over the chest.

Leo had seen his baby boy's expression and slight jump. "Chris, you know something we don't?" he asked and the boy hid his red face. So he was right. "Whatever it is, buddy, you can tell us."

"You won't get mad, will ya?"

"No peanut," Piper choked out. She wiped her few tears away and continued, "Please tell us if you know where your brother is. What's bothering you and him?"

"Well," he began slowly. Looking up he saw how his grandfather nodded hopefully. "If you don't mind, we should solve this on our own." The three adults reluctantly agreed and the boy turned to his Dad. "Daddy, I can hear Wyatt's thoughts and vice versa. What's this? It scares me."

Leo laughed slightly. "It's nothing bad. It's called telepathy and helps to establish your brotherly link. About the other thing …"

"Yes," the boy drawled out, with not that much patience.

Before either Leo or Piper could speak, Victor stepped in quickly. "You can go but return soon. We wouldn't want to be worried for long, now would we? Please, be careful, son!"

Chris hugged his grandfather lovingly and said, "Thanks." A moment later he orbed away.

The parents looked at Victor a bit of accusingly before they smiled. While the mother and father were too directly involved and still couldn't forget this, the grandfather had an outside view, yet it was hard. For all.

As the younger boy reformed, he was stunned to be on the Golden Gate Bridge. Normally that was his calming spot if he'd had trouble with anyone. So now he could hear quiet sobs coming from his older brother. What made him somber as well and he slowly made his way over to Wyatt.

"You don't have to sneak, you know," the older boy said suddenly. "I felt it the moment you came here."

Chris groaned and sat beside his brother. "Hey, how come you're here? Not that I mind but normally it's my place to think. So?"

"I don't know. Something pulled me here as I wanted to flee. Or maybe someone." He looked at his baby brother and laid his arm around him. "You look just like him. Anyway, what's this with hearing our thoughts?"

"Dad says it's called telepathy and part of our link." Then he noticed his brother's look – at him which slowly freaked him out. "Wy, why did you run away? What's in your mind? You can tell me."

His gaze wandered to the sky. "I think the other you's return is somehow my fault. Also that he got hurt, but there's still something our folks not telling us. Everything he did here and some strange words is connected to me, so all is my fault."

"Wy, listen. You are my brother and I love you. I'm sure the other me did love his version of you and that's why he came back. We are brothers, no matter what. Whatever he did was for your own good. You should know I'd do everything for you. Like you for me."

This statement caught Wyatt's attention. "Since when did you get so wise? I mean, you sound so much older."

"Mhm … maybe, because my Dad had been an Elder when … you know."

"Smart ass."

"Wyatt, please. Come home now. Mom and Dad are worried about us by now, so we should go. If there's still a secret about the other me, I'm sure we'll find out when we're older," Chris pleaded.

Wyatt shook his head smiling. "They told me something about the other you, yet I don't know if you can handle it. I mean, it's even more I can, because this is part of my burden. For the rest of my life. Whatever I'll do in the future, it has to be for your health and happiness."

"That's true," the brunette admitted. "It's your choice if you tell me the secret." He shivered a bit. "But for now, I'd go home. It's getting cold and dark."

"Okay."

The older brother just grabbed his little brother and orbed both of them to the Manor where they were immediately greeted with hugs and some scolds. The brothers didn't listen and only held each's hand, concentrating on their new established link. 'Brothers forever' were the same thoughts in their minds.

This night let his baby brother sleep in his own bed and caressed him lovingly while his thoughts were still on the received information. The sacrifice Chris had made, only to save him and to give all in the family a better life. Chris' head lay on his chest and he made a promise to himself.

"I won't ever let anything happen to you, Chris," Wyatt said, kissing his baby brother's head. "I love you and you are my world. You mean the world to me. I love you, Chris."

"Love you too," Chris mumbled and snuggled into his human pillow.

Wyatt smiled and fell slowly asleep as well. Chris' trust in him was helping and they'd stay brothers. For good.

**THE END**


End file.
